supremecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Burton (D.A)
Jacob is the main character of duelers academy, and has a demon inside of him known as oscuridad el abismo. Jacob is one of the most skilled fighters in the academy due to his past as a criminal and a member of The Fallen abilities and weapon hand to hand fighter weapon forms: 'Book 1: book of the duelers' Chapter 1: The first and most seen form of Jacobs weapon. It has the appearence of a normal katana with a gold hand guard. He uses this form more than any other and is most skilled with it. Chapter 2: ultimate defence The second chapter is an armor that covers his whole body, it is a metalic grey, the head has a helmet which has the face revealed with a strong glass substance which is (apparently) air tight and has a system which transfers carbon dioxide (and other gasses) into oxygen allowing him to survive in almost any area of the world and space. It also has jets in the boots and the back, allowing Jacob to fly. The suit has a range of weapons; rocket launchers, lasers and machine guns, but the suit is mostly used for defence as it is strong and durable. It is big, strong, and very durable, however, it is slow and used mainly for defence, not offence. chapter 8: long shot This chapter takes the form of a bow and Jacob can produce arrows made of spirit energy, changing the size, shape and abilities the arrow(s) fired has. 'Book 2: book of the angels' Chapter 1: assension Jacob becomes a glowing white figure of pure spirit energy. In this form, he can create weapons and balls of energy to attack his enemy with any part of his body. Chapter 3: rebirth Although not very powerful or skilled with this, Jacob can heal with this chapter but cannot revive people or heal diseases. Chapter 8: head shot Twin pistols is the form of this chapter and it is able to fire bullets of Jacobs spirit energy. like book 1-chapter 8: long shot, Jacob can adjust the shape, size and ability of the bullets he fires, making him able to use: explosive bullets, large bullets or changing the pistols to fully automatic and firing bullets like a machine gun. 'book 3: book of the demons' Chapter 1: demon heart This form brings out Jacobs darker side whih is why he does not like to use it. It looks like a black katana with a purple piece of cloth tied around the hole in the hilt of the sword, also, the iris part of Jacobs eyes turns white. Anything he hits with his sword gets a small piece of Jacobs spirit energy and lets Jacobs control that persons soul; meaning he can mke the ground attack his enemy or turn his enemy to dust with one hit. This is one of Jacobs most powerful forms but it is also one of his most vulnerable; if he drops the sword or is no longer touching it, the person(s) and himself will be destroyed. Chapter 8: death machine Like books 1 and 2, chapter 8 allows for long ranged, fired attacks. Jacob recieves: an arm cannon for his left arm, jets on his back and feet, two small mini guns on his shoulders and a helmet which helps him identify and aim at his target. personality appearence background plot